


Lonely God

by PaperKnights



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperKnights/pseuds/PaperKnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... And God is always alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely God

 

 

He was a perfect creation. His creator's greatest creation. He would have felt pride, if he could be proud.

A complete, flawless, terrible entity. There was no creation whose power was greater than his- perhaps his own self would even rival that of his maker, if it ever occurred to him to stand against the one who had made him.

And his touch would bring death to the one who received it. Perhaps it was a curse, the curse for being such a being as he was. Perhaps it was the crux of his power, the reason he existed.

_He had always been a god- he was no angel, he was different to them. He was no human, with their mortal lifespans and their weak hearts. He was perfect, he was unflawed, so he was a god._

But a god did not feel emotions. Perhaps he did, but he never felt them long. He had touched the minds of humans before- the race most susceptible to that virus, and he only felt disgust as their unseemly emotions tried to cling to him. He had felt them, perhaps he did not understand them.

There was a marked difference between knowing and experiencing.

_He was a god. A god was alone._

He had never felt physical pain. He had never been injured in the course of his existence. He would never know pain.

The question: how could he? He was perfect.

And then she appeared. Her. 

And he started to break. This ache in his heart, this unceasing throb which refused to disappear. This ache which grew stronger every day which passed. This ache which made him want to scream, to cry out.

_And no one understood._

And then... something. A ray of light shone in his world of pure darkness.

She offered him her hand, and with it came the hope of being dragged out of this darkness, the hope of not being lost anymore.

He foolishly took it, the hand which was offered to him, the hand which had offered him hope.

And she disappeared. Her pale hand crumbled into dust as he touched it, and she vanished into the air, and the darkness closed back on him, heavier than before.

_And he despaired._

He was alone.

He was a god.

And god... is always alone.

 


End file.
